Mi hermoso tesoro
by AnnAndre92
Summary: El momento más importante de la vida de Hades, no tiene que ver con su persona propia. Si no, que tiene que ver con lo que él más ama.


**_Bueenas! Bueno aqui tienen un One-Shot que surgió mientras escribía una escena de Exceso de Amor._**

**_Sentimientos de un padre con su hija mayor. Dedicado a mi honorable y admirado por mi parte Dios Hades._**

**_La imagen de portada corresponde a un fanart que consigue en un Link de Google que me llevo a Tumblr! Creditos a su autor por grandioso trabajo..._**

**_Saint Seiya pertenece al grande Masami Kurumada. Yo solo uso sus personajes para mis historias..._**

* * *

><p>Mi hermoso Tesoro<p>

El día que Hades jamás espero que llegaría en toda su inmortalidad pareció llegar. Su hija, la mayor, su primogénita, su consentida. Se iba a casar. Estaba orgulloso, su hija era una grandiosa Diosa y querida por Todos los espectros, hasta las almas que vagaban por el inframundo. La chica se hacia querer.

Macaria llego repentinamente a la vida de Hades. Apenas llevaba un año de casado con Persefonne cuando un error de cálculos les hizo dar la noticia de que esperaban un hijo. ¿Un hijo? Al principio fue un caos para Hades, no frecuentaba mucho a su esposa en el asunto del embarazo. Porque el no estaba listo para eso.

Eso no era algo que en su sano juico iba a pensar. No estaba en sus planes, y de cualquier manera rechazaría esa opción. Esa oportunidad. El Dios estaba parado frente a la habitación de Macaria, decidio entrar. Sus ojos de iluminaron, allí estaban sus grandes mujeres, su esposa reluciente, elegante, como siempre lo era, su hija menor Melinoe, que era lo opuesto a Macaria. Era testaruda, rebelde, era una Diosa libre, aún así la amaba y cuidaba con su propia vida. Y su consentida, lucia un hermoso vestido plateado, que resaltaba sus pechos y un escote en la espalda, llevaba su cabello negro azabache amarrado por una corona de flores, llevaba un brazal en su brazo izquierdo, plateado también.

-Estas hermosa – dijo en un hilo de voz, que creyo que nadie escucharía, su esposa y sus hijas no se habían dado cuenta que allí estaba el. Mirandolas, Melinoe sonrio al ver esa conexión padre e hija. Jamás sintió celos de su hermana, o del lazo afectivo tan fuerte que habia con su padre. Era la primeriza tenia sus privilegios.

-Te veremos en un rato – dijo Melinoe, besando a su hermana y luego a su padre. Para luego dejarlos solos. Macaria tenia los ojos purpura, violeta, amatista, quien sabia, solo se sabían que sus ojos eran los más hermosos que su padre habia visto. Estaba nostálgico. Jamás espero que su consentida se iba a casar.

-No te vas a poner lloron ¿Verdad? – pregunto con esa voz profunda que tenia.

-Haz cambiado

-Ahora te das cuenta papá – Macaria sonrio

-Adoro cuando te ries. Y no, ahora no es que me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que tu voz era muy aguda. Hoy es un grandioso día, no solo para ti. Para todos en el inframundo. Inclusive los espectros.

-Los espectros? – pregunto ella – Pero si ellos son una cuerda de…

-Anormales – dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron.

-Aun asi te adoran hija

-Lo se. – Macaria tenia los ojos fijos en el suelo, su mirada se torno triste - Papá... ¿Este es mi camino? No se porque me siento tan…

-Tienes dudas? –

-Así es – confeso

-Yo también las tuve-

-Cuando?

-Cuando ibas a nacer – Macaria se sorprendio con la respuesta de su padre – Inclusive, pensé que no iba a quererte. En mis planes no estaba una familia, no habían hijos en aquellos planes. Pero supongo que cuando dicen que los hijos vienen cuando menos los esperas. Llegan cuando deben llegar, en el momento justo.

-Bueno, supongo que el tio Zeus siempre estará asombrado por ello ¿No? – ambos volvieron a reir - ¿Por qué dudaste? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-No estaba listo. Sinceramente no estaba listo para emprender esta aventura. Hasta que naciste, allí supe lo equivocado que estaba en mi vida. Me di cuenta que nunca habría nada más hermoso que el sonido de un bebe cuando llora. Eras una pequeña cosa fea en mis brazos

-Ay Papá

-No es mi culpa. – comento Hades – Eras horrenda. -Macaria sonrio - Macaria quiero que sepas que habrá momentos en tu vida que estarás nerviosa, ansiosa y creerás que no te proveerá nada bueno. Todo es porque no tienes confianza. Deberas calmarte, las moiras saben hacer su trabajo. Te sabran guiar. - Su hija sonrio, aunque de la nada le dio por reir

-De que te ries?

-Adentro están los espectros ¿cierto? En la ceremonia

-Así es. Tu misma lo has invitado

-Papá ahora que hablas de los espectros – Macaria reia – Me acorde de tantas cosas. Caronte, Valentine, Minos – seguía riendo – el buen Radamanthys.

- ¿Qué hicieron ellos que nunca me entere?

-Bueno papá. Muchas cosas, por mi. Ahora que lo veo con claridad es verdad. Hicieron mucho por mi

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos<em>

_Una niña de cinco años caminaba por los extensos dominios de su padre, usaba un vestido color, llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la barbilla con un cintillo plateado que lo adornaba. La niña se habia escapado del cuidado de las ninfas del señor Hades. Era esa época del Año donde su Madre Persefonne no estaba, se encontraba en el Olimpo y Hades, era un misterio saber donde estaba. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser padre._

_-Disculpe niña – la niña iba caminando alegremente, pero al ser descubierta se puso rigida - ¿Usted no debería estar en el castillo? – la niña se giro al ver quien le estaba hablando. Era el espectro más frio de todos, el que tenia una mirada sadica_

_-Hummm… Hola Espectro Minos – murmuro la niña, mientras miraba hacia el piso y jugaba con sus manos – Es que…_

_-¿Es que qué? – regaño. La niña subia y bajaba los hombros constantemente – Le acabo de hacer una pregunta_

_-Minos, relájate – Aiakos el espectro de cabellos azules se acerco, se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña – No ves que esta llorando_

_-Eso no me importa. Ella no puede salir del castillo. Y lo sabe – la niña murmuro algo, Aiakos y Minos no entendieron – Repite_

_-Es que… me… aburro – murmuro un poco alto, los dos espectros se quedaron mirándola. La niña ahora los miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – Me ponen a escribir y a leer, y yo no quiero hacer eso todo el día – La niña se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manitos – Yo quería jugar_

_-¿Y usted cree que el Inframundo es un lugar para jugar? – pregunto Minos molesto, la niña volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, pero negó con la cabeza_

_-Deja de regañarla – defendió Aiakos –_

_-Es la hija del señor Hades – dijo enfadado – Sabes lo que nos puede pasar si le pasa algo? Ella no sabe lo riesgos de andar por allí. – Aiakos cargo a la niña, la cual apoyo su cara en el hombro del espectro_

_-Que va a saber Minos? Es una criatura de cinco años – ambos espectros se miraron – Ahora la hiciste llorar más. Piensa más bien cuando Macaria vaya a donde el señor Hades y Diga "Papá el espectro Minos me hizo llorar" – Aiakos imito la aguda voz de la niña. Minos masajeab su frente._

_-Tienes razón – Aiakos le decía palabras al oído a la niña, el sonreía y Minos pudo escuchar una pequeña risa, la niña ahora estaba apoyada en los brazos de Aiakos mientras el con su mano libre le secaba las lagrimas_

_-Ya se que hacer para que me perdone princesa Macaria – la niña se volteo a mirar a Minos – Pajarraco, sígueme – Aiakos y Macaria empezaron a reir. _

**_15 minutos después_**

_Aiakos reia con satisfacción al ver como Macaria se divertia con lo que Minos le habia dicho. Minos habia creado un teatrín, donde le estaba dando un espectáculo de títeres a la niña, quien de inmediato dejo de llorar _

_-Para algo sirve el poder de Minos – Murmuro Aiakos dejándolo al espectro y a la niña._

_-Y vivieron felices para siempre – dijo Minos manejando con los hilos que salían de sus manos a unos títeres_

_-Felices para siempre? Y no se mueren? Y vienen para aca? _

_-Si claro, pero como usted es una niña pequeña…_

_-Anda Minos, matalos. Deben venir al Infierno. Para que Caronte les de un paseo – la niña se levanto y empezó a dar brinquitos – O no! – exclamo con alegría – Para que Cerberos los asuste ¿Si? ¿Puedes crear títeres para que Cerberos los persiga?_

_-¿Y tome a los humanos como juguete?_

_-Si! – exclamo mientras aplaudia – Pero solo a los malos, los buenos títeres se vienen conmigo – Macaria se acerco al teatrín y tomo a los títeres que Minos habia puesto como los buenos de la historia. - Ellos vienen conmigo a la Isla del buenaventurado_

_-Esta niña me agrada – comento Minos para si mismo, complaciendo los caprichos de la joven princesa. _

_Cuando ya era bastante tarde y Minos supuso que la iban a regañar, le regalo los títeres, la tomo de la mano y la llevo de regreso al castillo. Aquello se volvió una rutina para Minos y la princesa. La pequeña Macaria fue desde pequeña todas las tardes a que Minos le hiciera un espectáculo con títeres, cuando llego a la adolescencia y las exigencias de su padre aumentaron. Minos le daba clases sobre como torturar a las personas, a través del teatrín._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

* * *

><p>-Estan todos listo – Melinoe entro en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación entre su hermana y su padre.<p>

-Enseguida – comento Hades. Cuando su hija menor se fue. Hades miraba a Macaria que se tornaba un tanto nerviosa – Podemos quedar cinco minutos más.

-Pero llegaremos tarde – comento la Diosa

-Nosotros nunca llegamos tarde. Ellos se apuraron – Macario sonrio – Entonces ¿Qué más hiciste con los espectros?

-Bueno, Radamanthys me enseño de licores

-Disculpa? – Macaria solto una carcajada

-Sabes que para los 25 años de Athena. Dionisio habia planificado una fiesta. ¿Recuerdas? – el asintió – Bueno, Yo tenia 18 años para entonces, como recuerdas…

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdo<em>

_Macaria estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la sala de trono de su padre, mientras los tres espectros murmuraban algunas palabras_

_-Que sucede? – la voz de la Diosa habia madurado bastante, era dulce y profunda. Los tres se detuvieron a verla – Ya se que no ire a la fiesta de Dionisio…_

_-En realidad, si va a ir – A la Diosa le brillaron los ojos cuando Radamanthys la interrumpio con aquellas palabras –_

_-De verdad? – pregunto Macaria colocándose de Pie llena de emoción_

_-Pero – hablo Aiakos_

_-Por qué no me sorprende? – se pregunto para ella misma en voz alta_

_-Ira con Radamanthys para que le de una clase muy importante – ella alzo la ceja en señal de duda – Es importante – reafirmo Aiakos – Nosotros tres iremos con usted. Y se mantendrá cerca._

_-Aiakos…_

_-Y bailara con nosotros tres…_

_-Aiakos… - La joven Macaria miraba con una sonrisa al espectro que le brindaba siempre sus cuidados_

_-No se perderá de viste de ninguno…_

_-Aiakos, escúchame – el espectro miro a los ojos expresivos violeta de la Diosa – Se que mi papá te ha confiado mi cuidado, y esta bien. No te preocupes, yo bailare solamente con ustedes nadie más. Seguire sus reglas si solo me dejan disfrutar la noche sin presiones_

_-Trato hecho – comentaron los tres – Ahora – hablo Radamanthys – Venga._

_Macaria salio del trono de su padre, al Despacho de Radamanthys. Cuando entro se percato que habia una pared llena de licores, de cualquiera que ella se imaginara seguramente allí estaría_

_-Sientese y escúcheme – Macaria obedecio – Busco el primer sillón y allí se sento – Le dire dos reglas, debido a que la fiesta es en horas, igual podremos avanzar rápidamente. _

_-Esta bien – hablo ella – la primera regla es…?_

_-No aceptar nada del Dios Dionisio – Macaria se asombro – __DE PARTE DE DIONISIO, O EN LAS MISMAS MANOS DE DIONISIO NO SE TOMA NADA – Macaria asintió rápidamente - -Entendido princesa Macaria?. Nada de lo que te de Dionisio, te invite, te ofrezca de parte de el NADA se debe tomar-_

_-Esta bien Radamanthys – asintió la Joven – Si entendí. La segunda regla? – Radamanthys miro el reloj de su muñeca._

_-Tenemos tres horas para aprender de licores, lo vas a distinguir acorde a los olores. La segunda regla es, si no reconoces alguna bebida que quieras servirte me llamas. Yo la oleré e inclusive probare para descartar dudas. Prefiero llegar yo ebrio, si tu llegas en ese estado tu padre me matara_

_-Literalmente – admitió la joven. Se acerco a la colección de licores, mientras Radamanthys le daba a oler cada uno y le explicaba cual era y la región de donde provenia._

* * *

><p>-Vaya que te supo enseñar – hablo Hades mientras caminaba al lado de su hija – Creo que el era el indicado.<p>

-Todos, recuerdo a Violate enseñándome defensa personal por si se acercaba un Dios a molestarme, Pandora me ayudo a escoger el vestido y Aiakos fue mi bailarin toda la noche

-Toda la noche? – pregunto Hades

-Bueno – la Diosa se sonrojo – Casi.

* * *

><p><em>Macaria junto a los espectros habían llegado al templo de Dionisio, la Diosa lucia un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre, una cinturón que cubria todo su abdomen de color negro con perlas, el cabello negro lacio suelto, tan solo un gancho en su cabello como adorno. Todos los presentes se quedaron atonitos al verla. Estaba espectacular. Detrás de ella estaban los tres jueces, parecían unos guardaespalda. Esa era la verdadera intención. <em>

_Fue una noche agradable, Macaria bebida que no conocía la pasaba por el control de calidad, Radamanthys. Cuando necesitaba librarse de algún Dios baboso, hacia señas a Minos para que usara sus dones, enredándole sus hilos en los pies para que cayeran. Hizo buenas migas con algunas Diosas. Athena fue una de ellas, Artemissa y Enio. Le huía de cualquier manera a su abuela Demeter._

_Macaria habia bailado toda la noche con Aiakos, no podía quitarle el reconocimiento que haberlo traido habia sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Era un excelente bailarin. La diosa estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenia a un Dios al lado de ella_

_-Princiesa Macaria – cuando Macaria salio de sus pensamientos vio al Dios que le hablo_

_-Dios Thanatos – _

_-Señorita, me concedería esta pieza de baile? – pregunto de manera muy educada mientras ofrecia su mano. Macaria vio de reojos a Aiakos, que enseguida le asintió – Le pide permiso al espectro Aiakos? _

_-Mi padre los ha mandado a cuidarme – le informo – Hice un trato con ellos. Que bailaría solamente con ellos…_

_-Entonces discúlpeme por el atrevimiento. – Thanatos estuvo apunto de retirar la mano cuando Macaria la tomo_

_-No se disculpe Dios Thanatos. Usted es uno de los grandes consejeros de mi padre. Estoy segura que nada malo me pasara con usted._

_-Esta en buenas manos princesa- Comenzo a sonar una hermosa melodía. Un hermoso Vals. Thanatos lucia un perfecto traje negro, su corbata era plateada. Los iris de sus ojos también eran plateados. A Macaria eso le causo curiosidad – Que tanto me observa? No me incomoda. Me intriga_

_-Tus ojos – comento ella – La iris de tus ojos son plateadas, las de tu hermano doradas. Es un color extraño. _

_-Igual que los suyos – Macaria sonrio asintiendo._

_-Prepara las flechas Lulame – el Dios del Amor, Eros miraba a la linda pareja bailar y como hablaban fluidamente. Habia mucha diferencia de edad entre Thanatos y Macaria pero aun así eso no parecia importarle a Eros cuando se trataba de juntar el Destino de dos personas para la eternidad. _

_Radamanthys bebia cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Eros, trago rápido su bebida e hizo señas a sus otros dos compañeros. Cuando Minos y Aiakos lo vieron, corrieron hacia los Dioses, Radamanthys también los siguio. Iban a Separarlos antes que Eros lanzara su ataque._

_Tarde. El Dios del Amor lanzo las flechas una a la espalda de Thanatos y otra al corazón de Macaria _

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron los tres jueces. Demasiado tarde. Eros los habia flechado. Macaria habia caído sentada en el piso, mientras Thanatos se tambaleo. Los tres espectros se acercaron para ver a Macaria que tenia la mirada cerrada_

_-Diosa Macaria – hablo Radamanthys_

_-Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Minos. Macaria abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Thanatos, su corazón comenzo a latir rápidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, los ojos de Macaria cambiaron de expresión cuando observo al Dios. A Thanatos le paso lo mismo, habia visto a Macaria, aunque internamente sabia que era imposible algo lo habia hecho cambiar de opinión. El Dios se arrodillo frente a la Diosa, ofreciéndole su mano para colocarla de pie. Ella la tomo enseguida. Ambos se miraron, sonrieron._

_Eros habia logrado su cometido. Los habia enamorado para la eternidad. Mientras que Minos, Radamanthys y Aiakos empezaban a pensar en que ataúd querían ser enterrados._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Papá – Macaria se detuvo antes de entrar a la capilla donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia de bodas. Iba tomada del brazo derecho de su padre

-Dime

-Tu crees… Que si Eros, no hubiera interferido. ¿Estuviera casándome con Thanatos?

-Si.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Las moiras hijas. Ya habían unidos sus caminos antes de que tu nacieras – Hades vio al cortejo de novias, todas vestían de un color rojo sangre, con un hermoso cinturón negro que cubria su abdomen, la espalda descubierta, y el cabello sostenido con una cola de cabello y unas pequeñas tiara plateadas, el cortejo de caballeros, lucia un esmoquin color plateado, la chaqueta y pantalones. Debajo de la chaqueta habia una camisa blanca adornada por una corbata negra. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta del lado izquierdo llevaban un pañuelo rojo.

Las puertas se abrieron, la música comenzo a sonar. Macaria y Hades estaban sumamente nerviosos. La primera en entrar fue Melinoe, era quien llevaba los anillos. La hermana menor de Macaria llevaba el cabello negro suelto, todo peinado hacia el lado derecho, la Diosa tenia mechones en purpuras, piel palida y ojos verdes.

Caminaba con paso elegante, Hades fue caminando a un ritmo lento en compañía de su hija. Cuando entraron al marco de la puerta, pudieron observar a todos y cada uno de los invitados de la pareja. Del lado Derecho solo habia cabelleras rubias, muchos estaban sentados uno encima del otro, los sobrinos de Thanatos, Hijos de Hypnos, que por un estimado eran más de mil. Por el lado izquierdo estaban los invitados de Macaria, Los 108 espectros, y aquellos Dioses olímpicos más cercano a la Diosa.

Cuando por fin llegaron al altar, Hera, la Diosa del Matrimonio los esperaba con un manto color blanco, habían cordones dorados alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello naranja ondulado caía hasta su espalda. Tenia una expresión llena de admiración ante aquella Ceremonia, sabia que era una excelente unión, ya que desde que Macaria entro en compañía de su padre el Dios no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, y enseguida una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Hades aun sujetaba a Macaria, Hera iba a dar inicio al ritual.

-Bienvenidos todos – hablo seriamente – Ante la presencia de todos. Nos encontramos con el Dios Hades, conocido y sabio entre sus dominios. Conocido como el Rey por sus mismos súbditos. Hoy ante esta ceremonia pido teniendo como testigos a todos los presentes para la siguiente pregunta. – Hades miraba fijamente a su hermana ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser histérica? Era evidente que cumplía su labor como Diosa del Matrimonio. - Hades Dios del Inframundo. Tienes en tu brazo derecho a tu Primogénita, que le has dado como Nombre Macaria gobernante de la isla de los bien aventurados, Diosa de la Muerte Benevola , hija de tu sangre en unión con tu esposa Persefonne, Diosa de la Primavera en el Olimpo, Reina del Inframundo en tus dominios. ¿Aceptas esta unión, entre tu hija y tu subordinado, conocido como tu gran consejero, Thanatos Dios de la Muerte, Hermano Gemelo de Hypnos, hijo de la Diosa Nix? – Antes que Hades pudiera responder, miro a Thanatos seriamente luego vio la expresión de su hija hacia el Dios. De verdad destilaba amor.

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos<em>

_Persefonne seguía con la mirada a su esposo, que caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba convertido en una fiera total. Los tres jueces le habían dado el reporte de lo que habia sucedido en la fiesta de Dionisio. ¿Su hija? ¿Con Thanatos?_

_-Cielo…- hablo Persefonne, su esposo estaba sordo – Cariño – llamo más fuerte. Nada, el Dios seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos - ¡HADES! – grito Persefonne._

_-Que?_

_-En serio me vas a responder así? – La mirada de su esposa dio mucho que pensar. _

_-Esta situación me pone…_

_-Molesto – concluyo ella la oración – Lo se._

_-Es que… ¡Demonios!_

_-Cariño – Hades volvió a mirar a su esposa, esta vez sin responder de mala manera – Piensalo de esta manera. Agradece que no es Ares, Apolo e inclusive Hermes. Aunque los quiera. Seamos consciente que ninguno de mis hermanos sirve para cortejarla. Dionisio a pesar de su problema de Alcoholismo supo tratar y serle fiel a Ariadna, todavía. No veo a Thanatos como mal partido._

_-Persefonne, le lleva más de 400 años. ¿Sabes que es eso? – pregunto desesperado_

_-No entremos en ese tema_

_-Cierto – admitió Hades_

_-Lo cierto es, que sabes muy bien que Macaria no permanecería soltera por toda la eternidad, y yo no la iba a ocultar como mi madre. Es una joven, hermosa, inteligente, audaz, entre otras virtudes. Aunque el problema no radica allí. En realidad_

_-¿Qué quieres decirme?_

_-Es mi hija también, y la amo más que a nada en esta vida. Y tu también, eso es lo que te sorprende, no el hecho de que sea Thanatos su pretendiente. Es que no quieres perder a tu hija, a tu consentida – Hades no respondio – Tengo razón. Pero así es la vida, a lo mejor el día de mañana se casann y nosotros…_

_-¡Un momento! – Hades detuvo sus palabras – Deja que me adapte a la situación de que ella y Thanatos comenzaran a pasar más tiempo juntos antes de la idea del matrimonio._

_**Dos años después**_

_Hades respiraba profundamente, allí estaba Thanatos frente a el y su esposa, haciendo la propuesta que jamás espero._

_-Reyes del Inframundo, soberanos de estas tierras – comento Thanatos haciendo una reverencia – He venido aquí, con la intención de pedir la mano de su hija Macaria en Matrimonio, para la eternidad. _

_-Se lo has pedido a ella ya? – pregunto Hades tenazmente. Thanatos negó_

_-Mi intención era venir primero ante ustedes, y luego de su respuesta comunicárselo a ella._

_-Que pasa si te digo que NO - hizo enfasis en aquella palabra - te daré la mano de mi hija como tu esposa? – pregunto Mordazmente el Dios_

_-Hades! – protesto Persefonne_

_Fin del recuerdo_

* * *

><p>-Si – respondio Hades – en mi carácter como Dios del Inframundo, padre progenitor de mi primogénita Macaria, acepto esta sagrada unión. – Los dos Dioses se estrecharon la mano, Hades entrego a Macaria. La Joven Diosa antes de empezar el ritualmatrimonio, se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Tu siempre serás el único papá. –Hades sonrio, fue a su asiento al lado de su esposa. La ceremonia empezó, Hera hizo un papel excelente. Los futuros esposos se recordaron las responsabilidades que tenia cada uno sobre los dominios, además de jurarse fidelidad, apoyo, respeto y consideración cuando cada uno tuviera una situación difícil.

Luego de la ceremonia, en el castillo de Hades habia una pequeña reunión por la unión entre su hija y su consejero. Persefonne sonreía mientras miraba la expresión de orgullo de su esposo.

-Papá – Melinoe se acerco a su padre y lo tomo por el brazo - ¿A mi me miraras asi el día que me case?

-Primero mato al que venga a pretenderte antes que verte casada – Melinoe solto una carcajada, tampoco ella era una Diosa que un matrimonio le importara. Ese mismo día se enteraron que las flechas de Eros eran una ilusión, la verdadera intención era darle ese empujón al Dios y a la Diosa a que por fin se decidieran por los deseos del corazón.

Eros no los enamoro, ellos ya estaban enamorados hace mucho tiempo atrás… Solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, y fue lo que Eros les dio. Hades agradeció por eso. De todas manera el destino de su consentida ya estaba escrito, flechados o no, sus caminos debían caminar como uno solo ahora.

Las moiras jamás se equivocan con el destino… y Hades lo sabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaratoria: <strong>

**Macaria **Según unos mitos, Macaria era la hija de Hades. Se trata de una divinidad del inframundo asociada a la muerte. Se la conoce por ser la esposa y contraparte más dulce del diosTánatos. Reinaba en la isla de los bienaventurados.

**Melinoe **

**Melínoe** (Μελινοε: "Pensamiento oscuro"; de «_melas_» - «negros» - y «_noe_» - «mente») era una antigua diosa griega de las ofrendas a los fallecidos. Vagaba por la Tierra cada noche con fantasmas, asustando a todo el mundo en su camino. Se decía que esta era la razón por la que los perros ladraban aparentemente a cualquier cosa de noche. Otras tradiciones más antiguas dan la paternidad al esposo de Perséfone, el dios Hades siendo Melínoe la segunda hija de los reyes del inframundo tras Macaria. Melíone es hija deHades y Persefone

Información extraída de Wikipedia.


End file.
